


His Last Memory

by TheProudPrincess



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Episode: s01e09 Stand Tall, F/M, I don't know what else to tag this, I'm so bad at tagging, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProudPrincess/pseuds/TheProudPrincess
Summary: Basically just another one of those fics glimpsing into Luke's mind when he was flickering during "Stand Tall".
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	His Last Memory

It was all too much. The pull. Towards Caleb, towards Julie, towards Alex and Reggie. He felt like giving up. Like maybe it was just easier to surrender to Caleb's Ghost Club and play there the rest of his life. He meant it when he said it might've been pretty cool to play there. Music was him. It was Luke. That's what "My Name is Luke" was all about after all. Without music, there was no Luke. It was true when he was alive and it's even more true now that he's dead. Without music, he couldn't connect to anyone. Not a single soul. And that crushed him.

That's what Caleb had on him. That's why there was a pull at all. Why he was currently flickering in between songs, one foot at the Hollywood Ghost Club, the other at The Orpheum. But, there was something tugging at his heartstrings. Julie. The girl who's life he quite literally fell into. Her voice was echoing in his head. _'Cause everything is rushing in fast_. A glimpse of a cheering crowd appeared in front of him and disappeared in a matter of seconds and he felt that tug again. The one that felt like those jolts they were getting before they got to this moment, but heavier. It was more like he was in shackles. Every time he inched further and further away, it only brought him closer and closer to the stage of the Hollywood Ghost Club. Luke locked eyes with Caleb and he could've sworn that he saw a whirlpool in them; the force behind the tides. The trumpets and horns pained his ears and caused a jolt to hit his chest again as they grew louder. He clenched his teeth in pain as he stumbled back on stage, his guitar barely holding upright.

This was it. He was done for. He'd never see Reggie again. Or Alex. Or... _.Keep holding on never look back_. Julie. Her voice powered through his mind. Her voice of truth. He had to hold on. Not just for his sake or Sunset Curve's sake, but for Julie. Luke felt himself fading again. He heard the echoing cheer of the crowd at The Orpheum. Except that wasn't all he could see this time. He could see her. This girl that literally brought him to _life_ again. Who brought his bandmates to _life_ again.

Luke concentrated on her eyes; trying to get a grip of reality. He could've sworn that there were sparkles shining in them. Sparkles that were just for him. Oh, He definitely couldn't just desert her. Not after that look. Not after all that said. And not after all she's done for the band. For him. She was everything he needed. Not the Hollywood Ghost Club. Not Caleb. Not the roaring applause that he could actually soak in. It was Julie. Maybe it always was Julie. He never believed in fate or destiny or whatever, but maybe, just maybe, they were always meant to find each other. And he couldn't let that go.

The sparkles disappeared and suddenly he was locking eyes with Caleb again. But, this time, it wasn't Luke who's body felt as if it were sinking. It was Caleb who's smile faded as Luke hit him with one last power chord and disappeared from the stage.

"I'm going out of my mind," Luke sang; his voice breaking the shackles that used to bind him, the pull towards Caleb disappearing.

All that existed was the pull towards Julie, who made her way towards him. He felt his smile go so wide that it hurt, but he didn't care. He didn't mind that pain because it wasn't really pain at all. Not after everything he's gone through. No, all he wanted to do was soak this moment into his veins and etch it into what could possibly be his last memory. The rush of the crowd out in front of them. The smiles plastered onto Alex and Reggie's faces. And Julie. The feeling of her energy radiating towards him like the sun used to do. Caleb may have won the first round, and he could've won it all if he had only take into count of one thing. The one thing, the one thing that Luke loved more than music was his bandmates. And if this was his last memory with Alex, Reggie, and Julie all by his side, feeling more alive than ever, then maybe, just maybe, crossing over won’t be as bad as he thought it would.


End file.
